Bad for Business
by Glitter's Infatuation
Summary: My first fic in almost a month! A Satine songfic set just after the end of the ELM, using Michelle Branch's 'All You Wanted' lyrics :)


Bad for Business

By Glitter's Infatuation 

A/N: My first fic in almost a month! A songfic using 'All You Wanted' from Michelle Branch :) For mah girls!

--------------------------

'You're going to be bad for business, I can tell'

As soon as I uttered those final words, his mouth smashes against mine in a passion-fuelled frenzy, knocking all thoughts from my head. My arms wrap tightly and protectively around his neck while his hands softly caress my back as the Parisian air sings around us. It feels magical.

But it's wrong.

'I-I can't.' I mutter as I break away from his soft lips and stand back, my body as rigid as a pole, hair falling into my eyes as I look down ashamedly. What did I just do? Did I really just throw away a life's work as a courtesan for a simple kiss with a simple poet?

'What?' I feel myself flinching as he whispers back to me, his voice disbelieving, unsure of what to do. I'm not sure of what to do, it's not every day that a girl gets serenaded, let alone falls in love. I mentally yell at myself for thinking about love. It's just not part of my vernacular. I'm a courtesan; I whisper naughty words, kinky sayings and feverish implications. I just don't talk about love.

But why can't I fight these feelings?

'I wanted to be like you, I wanted everything so I tried to be like you and I got swept away.' 

Oh god, what am I doing? I lift my head and stare into his enormous blue eyes as these words tumble unbidden out of my mouth, circling the room and flying out into the star-sparkled night. My eyes glaze over as my poet - no, the poet - opens his mouth and begins to sing back, those haunting tones shaking my bones and stealing my breath.

'I didn't know that it was so cold, and you needed someone to show you the way. So I took your hand and we figured out, that when the tide comes I'd take you away.' 

I step away, further into my elephant, almost as if I am retreating into myself. My elephant is a part of me, the shining extravagant exterior that I project into the gloom of the Underworld. I sparkle, I glitter, I sing and I dance, but what more is there for me here? My poet continued to sing, become more earnest with every note he sings, every syllable he sends in my direction and I can feel my diamond resolve breaking yet again.

'If you want to, I can save you, I can take you away from here. So lonely inside, so busy out there, and all you wanted was somebody who cares.'

I take one deep gasp of breath and feel the pinprick of tears burn my eyes. I squeeze my eyelids shut; yet his words still echo in my mind. Somebody, who cares, that's all I want. Somebody to take me into their arms and to love me and to kiss me and to make all the pain go away. My façade cannot live forever, and my body cannot take this lifestyle until I die. Will I die lonely, or will I let this poet into my arms, and into my heart?

'I'm sinking slowly so hurry hold me, your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on. Please, can you tell me, so I can finally see where you go when you're gone.'

My eyes spring open when I realise that I've replied to him. My head was screaming no, yet my broken and bruised heart spoke anyway. I dip my head slowly as I feel his breath tickling my neck, his arms slowly encasing me. I sigh deeply, inhaling his bohemian scent of smoke and Absinthe, while he quietly whispers into my ear.

'If you want to, I can save you, I can take you away from here. So lonely inside, so busy out there and all you wanted was somebody who cares.'

I nod in reply and his arms clutch me tighter as my own arms reach up for his hands. Our fingertips touch, and bolts of pure chemistry and electricity shiver through my cold body. Cold for so long, yet now his heat and love will keep my body warm.

I turn, our hands still caressing each other's; my eyes bright yet still unsure. His innocent smile lights up his jade green eyes and I feel my own smile, my real smile, copying his. I tilt my head to one side, letting my copper curls lie softly onto my face in a coquetry manner, my eyes glittering and my smile daring. I step closer as if to kiss him, yet my cheek brushes against his as I whisper back one final time.

'Please, can you tell me, so I can finally see where you go when you're gone.'

This time I learn forward and our mouth meet with even more intensity.

He's going to be bad for business, but he's worth more than all the diamonds in the world.


End file.
